


I Would Like

by MissLii



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Always a Different Sex, F/F, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Weddings, girl liam, girl louis, girls!direction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-26
Updated: 2016-11-26
Packaged: 2018-08-31 22:33:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8596330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissLii/pseuds/MissLii
Summary: It’s not until Liam takes out the invitation that she realises something’s missing, or maybe more like someone’s missing. The invitation makes her remember that she’s meant to bring someone.She can’t believe she’s forgotten. It was written out to Liam and a plus one. It’s weird that her sister wrote that and not Liam and Dan but now she’s glad. She doesn't have a plus one anymore; now it’s just Liam.   Or: Liam needs a date to her sister's wedding. Louis agrees to go with her. As her fake girlfriend.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MoonyJu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonyJu/gifts).



> This was a delight to write, and I hope my prompter will like it, and the rest of you too, of course! 
> 
> (As always, a huge thanks to my beta reader. This is so much better because of you! <33 )

Liam’s the youngest of three sisters, all of them moved out and living their own lives away from Wolverhampton.

She’s not been home since the semester started, the fee for a train ticket back and forth too expensive for a short visit no matter how much she misses her mum and dad.

This weekend is going to be a bit special, and she’s going to spend every last pence she’s got saved up. She’s got a good reason now that her big sister is getting married. 

But it’s not until Liam takes out the invitation that she realises something’s missing, or maybe more like _someone’s missing_. The invitation makes her remember that she’s meant to bring someone.

She can’t believe she’s forgotten. 

It was written out to Liam and a plus one. It’s weird that her sister wrote that and not Liam _and_ Dan but now she’s glad. She doesn't have a plus one anymore; now it’s just Liam.

It was already rocky with Dan when she rsvp'd, and now more than a month later she’s single. Maybe she’s intentionally _forgotten_ to tell her mum that she’s single again after her last try with Dan.

Maybe she didn't say anything just because she knew her mum was going to cry over the phone and ask lots of questions that Liam’s not even sure of the answer to. She’s not even sure what happened with them, one day she didn’t have it in her to fight for her and Dan after their last breakup.

Love should be fun, with midnight adventures and handholding. They were nothing like that anymore. They had good days, but not enough. It’s not Dan she wants anymore, though she’s not sure what she’s looking for.

Yeah, she was sad when it ended. Extremely sad. So sad that she spent most of her free time with Louis on their sofa, eating ice cream and drinking vodka straight from the bottle as they watched Hollywood films. Romantic comedies with happy endings.

Until Louis realised that they only made Liam cry harder, then they switched to the Iron Man series. Louis claimed it was for her own sake, but Liam knows her best friend and she knows when Louis is lying.

Now it feels too late to say anything; it’s just a few days until the wedding rehearsal. She doesn't want her family to think she’s not okay. .

Maybe there’s a solution to it all, though. She could bring someone to distract them all from how very single she is. It wouldn’t be a lie if she just let them come to their own conclusion. 

Who’s she going to ask, though? 

Niall and Harry would both be a good option. Harry could distract them with stories from when he worked as a baker -- for two whole months, gosh -- and Niall’s very charming. Sadly, she knows that they’re both busy, going on that long overdue first date with each other.

Then there’s Louis, who’s pretty and also pretty great. Louis is a girl but Liam’s not bothered by that. Liam is bisexual, sure that she likes girls just as much as boys even though she’s just kissed one during a game of Spin the Bottle back in high school.

It’s just that she’s dated Dan for so long, and there was no time to think about that she’d be happy to kiss that girl again. And a lot of different other girls, too.

It doesn’t matter how attractive Louis is; it’s not like it’s real. She’s going to date Louis; it’s just like every other silly game they’ve ever played.

“Louis,” she shouts as soon a she hears the door open and then close with a loud bang. At least it’s fairly early this time, no cranky neighbours getting their sleep disturbed by Louis inability to do anything quiet.

Louis reckons they shouldn't live in their apartment building, in case they can’t deal with a little noise. Liam loves Louis, but she’s not the quietest or the tidiest person. But neither is Liam, even though she likes to claim that she’s no slob

But rather a slob than a snob. Or so Louis tells her, and Liam’s easily swayed by Louis’ opinion and her, well, everything… her smile and her quick wit and even her smelly feet because of her dislike of wearing socks in her Vans. Liam’s not figured out how blisters on your feet is ever the best option, but Louis just huffs and rolls her eyes as if Liam should just understand, if she tries to ask. 

“Yes, dear,” Louis says teasingly as she walks into their tiny living room. She’s just come from footie practice, dressed in a pair of loose joggers that is rolled up at her feet, and her wet hair up in a bun. 

It looks a lot like the pair that Liam’s got in her drawer. A bit too much like it to be anything than her pair, she reckons. Liam’s not one to say anything about Louis _borrowing_ her clothes, the tank top she’s wearing braless right then is not hers. It’s a bit big around her chest, and the skate print is not really her style but the fabric is washed out and soft.

Louis’ rather tiny compared to Liam, who’s tall for a girl, but Liam thinks they fit nicely together. Though Louis complains a lot about getting Liam’s boobs in her face when they hug.

It still makes Liam blush, her cheeks blotchy and pink even though it’s not quite true. It’s more that Louis is a head shorter. Two years and Liam’s still blushing around Louis; it’s ridiculous.

She’s not _that_ much taller, unless Liam puts on the heels she’s bought for the wedding, that is. Liam’s practised a lot, and now she’s able to walk without wobbling or falling over. She’s even practised while drunk on Champagne. The heels make her legs look amazing, and even Louis who _hates_ her being taller thinks so. The time Louis hollered at her from the sofa, Louis also drunk on Champagne, made Liam sure she looked more than just fine with them on. 

Louis drops down next to her with a sigh and wriggles around until she’s lying down with her head in Liam’s lap. One of her feet is on the sofa table and Liam wrinkles her nose, even though Louis is clean after the shower and is actually smelling quite nice; like citruses and Liam’s perfume.

“Look at this.” Liam waves the invitation in front of Louis’ face, forgetting that Louis won’t be able to read it like that.

Louis’ too lazy to grab for the paper in Liam’s hand, pinching her side instead -- a move that Liam should’ve been able to foresee by now. Still, she winces and rubs the skin just below her breast. Luckily Louis didn’t try for a full on boob grab or nipple pinch since Liam’s not wearing a bra. 

“Louis,” she scolds, pouting. “You can’t go around touching people’s chest without warning them first.” It’s an old argument, mostly triggered by Louis feeling Liam up in public around elderly ladies. 

Louis wriggles her eyebrows and pokes her again, this time at her underboob. A word Louis’ taught her. 

“Your boobs are practically in my face. You can’t expect me not to at least touch a little.”

Maybe it’ll be easy to trick Liam’s relatives that they’re dating. Though Liam hopes that Louis won’t be too convincing, that might be awkward with her grandmother and grandfather there.

“It’s Ruth’s wedding invitation,” she explains while putting it is Louis’ hand. “Read it.”

Louis nods and mouths along with the words; when she’s done she shrugs lazily. “Will there be any free booze?”

Liam nods. Of course, there will be; it’s a wedding, and that's important enough to spend a little extra on making the guests happy. 

Happily drunk.

Louis grins sharply and drops the paper to the floor. Liam should tell her that she easily could have put it on the table, but Louis will just pinch her again. And then tell her something that makes Liam giggle, and then Louis’ _won_ again. 

“Then I’ll go with you,” Louis says, and Liam frowns in confusion. _Did Louis read her mind?_

“But I didn’t ask you,” Liam starts to say but stops when she realises that she might as well just say _yes_. “Thank you, Louis.”

“Anything for you, babe,” Louis says and winks. There’s a flutter in Liam’s stomach, warm and weird, but that’s probably nerves. It’s going to be a bit like a performance. 

Liam giggles and swats at Louis’ hand when she wriggles her fingers and eyes Liam like she’s planning _something_. “You’ll even wear heels for me?” 

“Fine,” Louis sighs, “but that’s for the booze and not you. Can’t have you getting a big ego, can we?”

Liam giggles, shaking her head in protest. At least, she’ll have a blast a the wedding. It might be a weird way to come out -- her mum and sisters know, but nobody else -- but Louis always makes her laugh so hard her stomach hurts.

\-- -- -- --

It's nice to have company on the train ride back home. She's not overly anxious; she told her mum vaguely on the phone the night before that she's bringing someone else. Then she changed the subject to how Ruth's doing.

Her mum is a lot more easily distracted than usual. Which is great, since Liam was prepared for a lot of questions she's in no mood to answer. She just wants to have fun with her family. And Louis, who is sort of like her family. She spends like all of her free time with her, with or without their other friends.

Louis is curled up in her seat next to Liam. She's spent the last ten minutes talking about all the great things with weddings; the Champagne, the bridesmaids and the party. The shoes that will make her legs look like _Liam’s_.

(The only bad thing with that seems to be that Louis knows her feet will kill her afterwards. Liam bets she won't last more than a few hours in them, give or take some time depending on how quickly she get smashed.)

"Don't forget that it's a celebration of love," Liam breaks in when Louis starts talking food so intensely that she could give Niall a run for his money.

Louis pulls at one of Liam's curls, twining it around her finger. "Of course you'd say that. Bloody romantic, you are."

Liam snorts out a giggle, raising an eyebrow at Louis. While Louis likes a one-night-stand now and then, she's a great girlfriend -- at least, Liam thinks she must be. The two long-time girlfriends that have been around during Liam's years have seemed very pleased with her. Liam's liked them both. They were lovely girls, but it's always weird, and a bit lonely, when Louis spends so much time with someone else.

She rather likes it when they're both single at the same time; when they spend their nights in with takeaway food, or out drinking beer and eating cheap fish-and-chips.

"Please, like you won't cry when Ruth and Mark say yes."

Louis changes the subject, starts talking about food again. Liam won't tease her if she does tear up, it’s almost expected when you’re at a beautiful wedding. 

Liam won't be able to stop herself from welling up with happiness.

\-- -- --

Liam opens the door without knocking; it’s still her home. Liam's tired after the trip, and not looking her best. The mess of her hair, curls sticking every way, she mostly blames on Louis, though. Train rides always are shit; she hates sitting still. But while her body was restless, itching to do something -- anything -- at least she wasn't bored senseless this time.

It smells like home cooked food and spices, and she can hear her mum in the kitchen. She's nervous like she was introducing her real girlfriend. She wants her mum to like Louis. Louis is lovable and sweet when she wants to be, but she can also be sharp and prickly when people treat her, or her family and friends badly.

She knows her mum, and she would never hate Louis. But she might be shocked that the someone that Liam's brought home with her is a girl, and say something clumsy that might hurt Louis. Liam's a bit like that herself sometimes, talking before thinking. Things can get a bit awkward that way, and it's a big reason to that she didn't get along with Louis in the beginning.

Liam's just clumsy when she's nervous, and something about Louis made her _very_ nervous. Louis was so confident and fun and loud, and everything Liam wasn't. Things got better, a lot better, and now they're Louis and Liam, partners in crime.

"Oh my fucking God," Louis mutters and stops in front of a photo in the hall, from when Liam was five, dressed up in a pink dress with frills. Her hair was shorter than it is now, and her cheeks were chubby and round. "You're so adorable."

"Stop it," she whines, even though she's happy and warm inside. Louis ignores her, cooing at every photo of Liam there is on the wall, even the ones that's like two years old from when Liam was eighteen. Liam takes her hand and leads her into the kitchen.

"Mum," she says, letting go of Louis' hand when her mum turns from the stove. "We're here now." Louis is right by her side, and Liam gives her a smile. "This is Louis, the one I said I was going to bring instead of Dan."

Louis steps forward, offering Liam's mum her hand. It's a lot more formal than she usually acts, and Liam's mum looks a bit confused when she shakes Louis' hand, offering her a warm hello.

"I'm glad Liam's finally let me come home to meet you, Mrs Payne," Louis greets and gives Liam a fake stern look. "Feels like she's talked about how great you are for ages."

"Oh," Karen says, eyes wide as if she's just figured something out. "You're the Louis that Liam's been talking so much about. Feels almost like I know you already."

Louis bats her eyelashes at Liam and sidles up to her when she lets go of Karen's hand. "Think I've been the same way with my mum."

Liam didn't know that, and she's not quite sure what to say. Louis' got a great bond with her family, and she talks to them lots. But Liam didn't think she talked about her. 

"Only good things, I hope," she jokes, in a way wanting to meet Louis' mum just to make sure that Louis' not said anything that would make her think badly of Liam. It feels important that Louis' mum likes her.

Louis smiles and nods, and Liam’s almost too happy about it.

Then Liam gets a hug that's both tight and long; her mum's eyes wet at the corners when she pulls away, but her smile real. "So happy that you're not alone."

It's not quite right, what her mum assumes -- what Liam wanted her to think -- but Liam doesn't feel lonely. How could she when she's got Louis to cuddle with on the sofa on a cold night, though her freezing toes are horrible against Liam's shins. She gets everything from Louis, except for sex, which she can go without if she has to. She rather does that than wake up with a stranger she can't remember the name of, and then having to eat breakfast with them and Louis the next morning. 

It’s not until the three of them sit around the set table that her mum asks, “So Louis is your girlfriend, I take it?” 

Liam’s about to shake her head and protest, the reaction hard to stop; it’s not the first time someone asked that. It happened even when she was still with Dan. So many people think Louis is her live-in girlfriend, which amuses Louis endlessly.

She never shuts up about it, always going all out on their little _joke_ in true Louis style. She even kissed Liam hello once when she came home from class, but Liam doesn’t count that time when it comes to her experience with girls. 

It was, after all, just a joke.

But then Louis’ toes bump against her ankle, and Liam reckons Louis would’ve pinched her with her toes if she could've. It makes _sense_ that Louis is her girlfriend right now. You don’t take someone you’ve been on three dates with to a family wedding.

"Something like that," Liam says vaguely, not wanting to lie outright to her mum. She just doesn’t want her to be upset this weekend. "We've been living together for almost two years, but it's not been like this before."

"Not because I didn't want to," Louis says and gives Liam a cheeky wink that's so over the top that Liam giggles. "But it's never really been a right time, with Liam being with Dan when I was single, and me not being single the short time she was."

The time she was single, Louis picked up the pieces, made her feel like a working human being again. Liam’s sure Louis spent most of the time at home, even though she was indeed dating someone back then. Liam feels a bit bad about it, but mostly she’s glad Louis is her friend. 

Liam's grateful that her mum doesn't question it, but Liam wouldn't either in case she didn't know Louis. Then she'd think that Louis wanted this for real, she's so convincing with her sincere voice and soft smile.

Still, it's weird how easy it is.

\-- -- 

The wedding rehearsal the night before the wedding is a lot calmer than Liam would have expected. Some people look at Louis with open confusion when Liam introduces her, but nobody says anything. Most importantly, nobody asks her about her breakup with her longtime boyfriend, which is just what Liam wanted.

They've a room booked at the hotel in the town, where the party will be. It's convenient, of course, but it's mostly because Liam thought it would be nice -- romantic -- to spend the night at a quite nice, four-star and everything, hotel with her boyfriend.

That's not how it turned out. But she's used to living with Louis, and sometimes sleeping in the same bed with her when one of them is too drunk to figure out how to move to her own bed when it’s time to go to sleep. Or just too lazy to move, not wanting to go to bed with cold sheets when there is someone warm to cuddle with.

"Nice," Louis says, slipping off her shoes just inside the door. She goes straight to the bed, and curls up on her side, hugging the pillow. Her smile makes Liam feel weak in her knees, and that makes no sense.

It's never been weird to share a bed with Louis before, and neither of their beds is this big. Luckily there isn't any rose petals on the bed or something equally cliché, then it’d be even weirder.

Liam sits down at the edge of the bed with stark white sheets. "If you drink all that champagne you've been talking about you might as well end up in the tub."

Louis kicks out after her but is too far away, and too lazy to reach her. "I would never," she says, fake affronted. "But even if I did, you'd take care of me."

It's true; Liam's been too drunk more than once, stumbling over her feet and giggling at things that aren't fun. She'll always make sure to take care of her friend no matter what, though. Especially Louis.

"Course I would," Liam says, climbing up on the bed and sitting down crossed legged next to Louis. "Can't have you making a scene now that you're my girlfriend."

Louis wriggles her eyebrows, smirking. "I would rock your world."

"Please don't say that in front of my mum," Liam says, cheeks pinking up just at the thought of all the dirty jokes Louis could tell, just for the fun of it.

"Won't embarrass you much, promise," Louis mumbles, yawning. She's still in her clothes, her skinny jeans not good sleeping material, but she looks so tired that Liam figures she could sleep in anything.

She doesn't really care what Louis says. She's stopped being horrified since long and loves Louis just the way she is. But she doesn't tell Louis that; it could end up with Louis trying to outdo herself. But Liam's giggles always reveal how amused she is by Louis' antics, so Louis probably knows Liam would let her do anything anyway.

\-- -- --

Liam's got a pale pink summer dress in church, and everything around her is pretty and romantic. It's like a fluffy paradise, and it probably costs half a fortune. It's the first part of the celebrations; the party afterwards planned to perfection with music, food and drinks.

The wedding is beautiful, and Liam's glad that she put on waterproof mascara. She's sniffling as much as her mum does, and when Ruth says yes, she can feel a tear roll down her cheek.

Louis sits close to her, on the bench in the front where the family sits. She's quiet and still like she almost never is. If they weren't in a church, Liam might have been teased for crying, cause it's happy tears. .

She's ridiculously happy that her sister is happy, and at some point in her life, she wants the same kind of wedding. With a pretty white dress that's like something out of many girls childhood dreams, and family and friends filling the church. And with a big party afterwards to end the night on a high note.

\-- -- --

They share the mirror in the bathroom of their hotel room as they make themselves ready for the night. It’s domestic and nice, a lot like home even though they’re out of their comfortable clothes. 

Liam’s putting on her dark red matte lipstick, perfectly matched with her velvet heels. Her dress is simple but still very beautiful in a dark grey tone and with a bare back. Her hair is wavy in curls down to her shoulderblades, a nice contrast to the strictness of the dress. 

She’s still barefoot, but Louis has been walking in hers since they came back for a break before the party. She’s dead proud to be as tall as Liam, if only right now.

“You’re going to be the loveliest girl there,” Louis says and gives her a wink. It’s cheeky and flirtatious, and so much like Louis. She’s full of love, in case she doesn’t like someone -- then she’s sharp and cutting. Liam knew that side of her first, and it’s weird to think that they’re here now, giving each other compliments that’s almost too much to Liam to deal with.

At least, her makeup hides her blush. 

Liam thinks it’s a lie. She looks good, but Louis is still prettier. Louis with her clear blue eyes and lovely pink lips. 

“Expect for Ruth then,” Louis continues, ignoring when Liam shakes her head. “Can’t say that you’re prettier than the bride.”

“Ruth’s so beautiful nobody will notice anyone else,” Liam says.

“You could have anyone tonight; the blokes would be dumb to say no to all that.” Louis waves her hand, her pink lipgloss dangerously close to Liam. 

Louis knows she’s not entirely straight, and Louis is not straight at all, so Liam shouldn’t be nervous to say, “Don’t think I want a bloke. Or ten of them, if you’re implying that I’m a slag now.”

Louis huffs and dabs, even more, lip gloss on her already shiny bottom lip. Liam wants to bite at it, and _what the fuck?_

“It’s okay to be a slag.” Louis gives Liam a stern look that she thinks is supposed to be her imitating Harry when he goes on a rant about equality and women’s rights. “And you can go for ten girls if that’s what makes you happy,” she says, and Liam nods -- she does agree; it’s just that she’s been with the same guy for almost two years, give or take a month there in the middle when they were broken up. 

Kissing one one person is scary enough. 

It’s a good thing Louis is her date tonight, then Louis won’t try to set her up with anyone. 

“I know,” she says, twisting around and lifting her arms as she looks in the mirror. 

“Don’t worry,” Louis says cheekily. “You don’t show any sideboob. I can look out for you if you want, make sure you don’t flash anyone.”

“Louis,” she says and covers her sides with her hands. She’s showing a lot of skin, and though she doesn’t show anything scandalous she’s not wearing a bra; it was bloody impossible with the dress. She sighs and gives herself one more look. “It might be good if you did, yeah.”

“I’m the best mate ever,” Louis teases, smacking her lips together in front of the mirror. “Both your date and your boob guard.”

“How many times are you going to say _boob_ tonight?” Liam wonders, giggling even though she’s trying to hold it in. It shouldn’t amuse her, and she knows Louis only will get sillier if Liam scrunches up her face in giggles. 

“I promise not to say boobs in front of your mum.” Louis bats her long eyelashes, looking far too innocent for Liam to believe her. “Or tits, honkers, melons or anything like that.”

It’s a good thing Liam’s mum is charmed by Louis already, so she could probably say anything, and Karen would find it delightful. 

“Great,” Liam says and goes to find her shoes, hidden under the bed. Louis is so sneaky sometimes. 

Of course, Louis would like for her to go barefoot. 

“So,” Louis says, holding up the door on their way out of the lobby. “You’ve any old homophobic uncles we need to make out in front of.”

Liam splutters out a weak, “What?” Her cheeks feel hot, and she’s so close to saying yes just because, and it makes her feel confused and unsettled. “ _No_.”

Louis sighs deeply like Liam’s the one who’s silly for thinking it’s a bad idea. “Fine, then I’ll just tell everyone how much I would like to spend all night snogging your face.”

Liam gets that warm swooping feeling in her tummy again, and it’s almost like she wants Louis to mean it. Louis is not actually flirting with her, Liam knows it, so she pushes the feeling away and hopes she looks the same as usual when she smiles.

And not like she’s got a silly crush on Louis. But maybe it’s not new that she’s just started feeling like this, warm and giggly around Louis. Louis has always been different to her other friends, and that’s been a good thing.

She needs Champagne and that lots of it, so she can stop thinking about how pretty Louis looks with her hair up in a loose ponytail and a short dress that’s matching her eyes. 

It would have been too short on Liam, but it fits Louis nicely, hugging her curves just right. It’s something Liam shouldn't think about.

“Let’s go before we’re late,” she says and takes Louis’ hand. It’s not a new thing for them, but Liam feels nervous like never before.

Louis gives her hand a squeeze, as if she’s trying to calm Liam even though she’s got no idea why Liam’s suddenly tense. “Lead the way, my fair lady.”

It makes Liam relax, and remember that this is Louis, who’s seen her both hangover and naked before. Sadly at the same time.

\-- -- --

It’s only a minute walk there. Just out one door and then in through another part of the building ;it’s not enough footsteps for her to feel like she needs to run away, but she starts getting nervous again. 

Yesterday, it was just the closest family, people she feels safe with and that she knows love her. Not that she thinks that all people with loving parents have an easy time coming out; sometimes things don’t work out the way you want to anyway, but she wasn’t worried. 

This is her big coming out. It’s not like she’s planned never to come out like this and it’s kind of scary. 

Liam’s placed at the table next to Louis, a few seats away from Ruth and Mark. She can see them if she twists her head, and they look so happy that Liam’s close to crying again. 

Liam makes small talk with the person next to her -- one of her aunts -- almost spitting out the wine when Louis’ hand lands on her thigh, just resting there. She gets a smirk when she turns to look at Louis, not doing anything to move Louis’ hand. Her dress is hindering Louis from actually touching her skin, but it still feels very intimate. 

“You alright, love?” Louis asks as if nothing unusual is going on. 

“Fine,” Liam mumbles, and puts her hand on top of Louis’. 

Liam lets go off Louis once there’s more food put on the table. It’s something fancy; Liam’s got no idea what half the words on the menu mean. 

There’s not a lot of food on the plate that the waiter puts in front of her, and there’s more wine filled into her glass. It’s glass number two, and there was a glass of Champagne before that. 

Louis makes a disgusted noise, but she’s quiet about it at least. “When I get married I’ll order some real food.” 

“Like,” Liam giggles, “you mean from McDonalds?” 

“Bet you’d like KFC instead,” Louis says, and that’s marginally better. Liam thinks she might have been able to change Louis’ mind. 

Though, it’s _not_ Liam that Louis is going to marry one day. It’s another lucky girl, that hopefully will appreciate Louis for who she is. Fun and vibrant, and talented when she wants to be. She might be a bit lazy sometimes, but one person can’t be perfect. 

Liam wouldn’t be able to live with someone that pretended to be; it would make her anxious that she’s not good enough. 

“Maybe it wouldn’t be so bad,” Liam admits, a bit too lost in her head, planning out part of a wedding that will never happen. 

“I know,” Louis crows happily. “Since I’m always right. Admit it.”

Liam just shrugs and turns away from Louis; she can’t spend all night talking to her. She can’t ever remember the names of people that she doesn’t already know, she needs to be polite. 

If she finds Louis’ hand underneath the table again when they’re done eating, it’s only because the speeches make her eyes well up again. 

When the dessert comes, Louis feeds her some of hers, even though it’s exactly the same as she has on her on the plate. It’s a chocolate fondant with strawberries, and Liam’s got a sweet tooth, so she opens her mouth when Louis holds out her spoon. 

“Should have asked after a fork for you,” Louis says, scooping up the last bit of dessert from her plate. Liam’s plate is already clean. “Since your phobia, can’t have you freak out and make a scene.”

“Excuse me,” Liam says, taking the spoon from Louis when she’s about to put it in her own mouth. If Louis is mean to her, she won’t get any more of the lovely sweetness. “I think making scenes is your thing, not mine.”

Louis snorts out a laugh. “Don’t think you’re any better, missy.”

She’s stopped worrying about what people around them think. Maybe she’s a bit drunk, but she doesn’t care anymore. She’s there, and she’s queer, and nobody’s said anything mean. 

“Come on, let’s dance,” Louis says, leading her out on the dancefloor. It’s a Bruno Mars song playing, but it doesn’t matter much. Liam’ll never say no to spending some time on the dancefloor. “Don’t do that hip thing of yours, can’t have any old fart in here getting a stroke or something. Or a boner.”

Liam wrinkles her nose. “Ew.”

Everything is wonderful, people are so nice and fun, and she loves Louis a lot even though she’s saying disgusting things about boners. The floor underneath her feet is mean, though, causing her to trip over and over again. “The floor is dumb,” she mutters, squeezing Louis’ wrist. “Dumb, dumb floor.”

“Not that you should let any old fool tell you how to dance. Or me, for that sake,” Louis laughs, wrapping her arm around Liam’s back. At once, Liam feels more stable, but that could be because Louis is holding onto her. “And drunk, drunk _Liam_ , I’d say.”

“You’re right, Louis,” Liam says, ignoring Louis’ outright lie. She’s not drunk… just a little bit tipsy. “Let’s dance. I’ll not change for anyone.”

“Right on, girl,” Louis cheers. “No men should decide what you should do with that bum of yours.”

Liam loses her shoes three songs in, too unstable to dance the way she wants to. She might do a hip roll once or twice; she feels rather sexy when she does them, and it’s not her problem what people think of her. 

But mostly they’re jumping up and down, and a few times Liam’s forced away from Louis to dance with someone else. She always comes back to Louis. 

“Oh, I love this song,” Liam yells over the music. It’s slower, softer, more fitting for so late at night. 

Many have left the party, but Liam’s not ready for this night to end. It’s almost magical, though most of her buzz has gone away. She’s more aware now that Louis pulls her in, wraps her around her back.

“You know,” Liam mumbles, mouth close to Louis’ cheek. She might be leaving lipstick stains on Louis’ skin; she’s a bit too close. She doesn’t pull away, clings a little harder to Louis. They’re mostly swaying, feet shuffling back and forth. “Maybe we should make out, just in case somebody suspects we’re not actually dating.”

Liam’s not sure why she says it. Nobody pays them any attention, most people there either drunk or busy with something else. There’s no need for them to make out.

But she wants to, and Louis’ been so sweet all night.

Louis stops moving, and her eyes are wide, obviously surprised when she pulls back to look at Liam. Then she starts smiling, sharklike. “Let’s find a cupboard. Can’t snog you the way I want here,” she explains, and it takes a few seconds for the words to sink in.

“Oh,” Liam mumbles, stumbling after Louis who takes determined steps… somewhere. Liam’s not sure where they’re going, but she’s got a better place, in case they're not going to do this kissing thing in public

Liam feels hot all over, but mostly in her belly, when she thinks of reasons that Louis might want her alone. 

“We could always go back to our room,” Liam suggests happily. “Nobody’s going to miss us.” She won’t say goodnight to her mum and dad right now when she wants to do _things_ to Louis.

Louis knows what to do, so Louis will take care of her, show her the ropes. Louis is sort of her experimental bunny, and the thought makes her giggle. Louis just shakes her head, smiling even though she’s got no idea what’s going on inside Liam’s head.

Liam’s not that nervous, though this is Louis she’s going to kiss -- and maybe more. But maybe that’s why she’s not nervous; Louis knows her. Instead of the awkwardness that might be there with someone else, she feels pure happiness. 

Liam’s surprised that the night ends like this, that this was even an option. It makes her wonder if they’ve both been obvious, or if Louis knew what she wanted when she said yes to Liam’s scheme.

Maybe she should ask, just to be sure. 

“Louis,” she says just as they enter the door into the hotel again. “This is not, like, something you just want tonight, right?”

Louis wrinkles her forehead together and shakes her head. “Not one to call you stupid,” she says, causing Liam to giggle because that’s so not true and they both know it. “But you’re stupid if you’d think that I don’t want to keep doing this.”

“You’ve not said anything,” Liam mumbles, suddenly feeling shy.

“Neither have you, love,” Louis points out, arching her eyebrows. She’s right, of course, but Liam honestly never knew she wanted this; she just thought that Louis was funny, pretty and possibly the best person in the world.

 _Right_ , so maybe she should’ve known. 

“I was the one who took the first step,” Liam teases, not sure why they’re bickering about it. It’s not like it matters. They’re in the corridor, so close to their room, and she’s about to kiss Louis.

“Think I tried more than once, Liam,” Louis says, letting go of Liam’s hand and reaching into her bra to take out the key card. 

“That was you _joking_ ,” Liam insists. At least, she thought so, but no she’s not sure anymore.

Louis just shrugs her shoulders, looking too innocent as she winks slowly. Liam mumbles a quiet _oh_ , feeling run over by the realisation that Louis has a thing for her, or whatever this is. They should probably get that sorted. 

Maybe she should have listened to all those people that thought they were a couple, long time before this. 

Of course, the key card won’t work at first when Liam tries to get the door open to their hotel room. 

“Fucking hell,” Louis groans and pulls at the door handle once more. It's no use when the door is still doing that annoying beep sound, but then nothing happens. 

Liam bites her lip looks at Louis’ face; she’s so annoyed and cute a the same time, like an angry kitten. She sneaks a kiss when Louis huffs and pulls the key card out again. Louis’ lips are sticky from lip gloss and taste faintly of something fruity, but the best thing is how soft they are. 

Louis sucks in a breath, and then she kisses Liam back. It’s just like Liam thought it would be -- cause she thought it was a _normal_ thing to think about kissing one of your mates, just friendly stuff. Louis is going from zero to hundred in no time at all, sweet kisses that’s just soft pecks to deep, wet snogs that cause Liam to feel shivery all over. Her stomach feels warm and hot, and she’s so turned on that she’s not sure what to do with herself. 

She’s not sure how she’s going to handle more from Louis, to be honest. 

Carefully, she puts her hands on Louis’ cheeks and softens the kiss, until they’re just standing there, Louis’ hands on her hips, pulling her close.

Louis is so warm against her front, soft and almost the same height as her with her platform heels. Liam doesn't want to let her go, but they’re still outside of their room, and since Louis is touching her, she must’ve dropped the key card.

“Would’ve fucked you against the door, if you’d let me,” Louis mutters, and Liam can feel her fingers curl in the material of her shirt. Liam couldn't care less about the wrinkles.

Liam ums and drops her hands from Louis’ cheeks, as pink as Liam imagines hers being. “Let’s skip the scandals. For my grandma’s sake.”

It’s not the alcohol still in her blood that makes her clumsy when she bends down to pick up the key card. Her fingers slip on the plastic, but when she sticks it in, the door clicks.

“So,” Liam says when she closes the door behind Louis. _What are they going to do now? Get naked straight away?_ It doesn’t feel quite like Louis -- Louis is a bloody tease, so she probably wants to make Liam break, and be the one that asks for it.

The whole weekend has been a bit like that; Liam’s the one who asked Louis on this weekend,, and Liam’s the one who kissed Louis first.

“Yes, Liam,” Louis teases, taking a small step closer. Kicking off her heels, she comes even closer, until they’re pressed together. 

“Are we going to, like,” she trails off, swallowing. She’s not awkward or shy, and she can say _fuck_. She can; she just feels very flustered.

“Fuck,” Louis finishes with a sharp grin. She traces a finger from Liam’s collarbone until she’s brushing over the seam of her dress.

“Right,” Liam mumbles, closing her eyes when Louis lets her hand slip down, touching bare skin on her side and back. “Are we going to fuck?”

“Only if we want to,” Louis says, and Liam thinks her voice is eager, willing. Liam just nods. “We should get out of these dresses, can’t go to bed with them on, just think of all the wrinkles.”

Liam huffs out a giggle, twisting her body closer to Louis when her fingers tickle her ribs. “Like you’re thinking about the wrinkles. _You_ of all people.”

Louis lets her fingers slip lower and lower until she’s got them spayed wide on Liam’s back, just where she’s got back dimples. “You know me too well.”

Liam nods and presses a kiss to Louis’ cheek. Her lipstick is mostly smeared, not so great as the commercial says, and Louis’ lips are darker than before their kiss. Still, Louis gets a telltale mark from Liam’s lips, and Liam wants to leave a trail of red marks on Louis’ skin. 

Liam swallows, taking the first step like she knows that Louis wants her to do, probably because she doesn’t want to think that she’s forcing Liam into anything, silly as that sound when Liam wants it so badly. Her fingers feel clammy on her shoulders as she slips the straps of her dress down her shoulders. 

Louis smiles widen, and she makes a soft, approving noise, a murmur of her name. It’s so soft it’s hard to hear what she even says. 

“Do the back, please,” Liam says, arms to her sides. Her nipples are pebbled, and she feels no need to hide anything. Louis is looking at her in a way in a way that makes her feel like the prettiest girl ever. 

It kills the little doubt she’s got in her body, and she turns around so Louis can help her with the last bit. 

Louis is quiet as she unzips her dress, pushing the fabric down, so it falls to the floor. It’s strange, being so naked with Louis still in her clothes. Liam’s the tall one, but she still leans into Louis when she pushes close from behind, her hands on Liam’s stomach, and lips on her neck.

Louis’ teeth are sharp, nipping at her skin, but she soothes away the sting with her tongue. The same time she moves her hands, fingertips dipping underneath the hem of Liam’s knickers. Teasing and soft before she slips them up again, stopping short of where Liam really wants to be touched.

Louis is doing such clever things with her mouth, it’s hard to think. It’s not the first time Louis’ given her a love bite, but it’s never been like this.

When she cups Liam’s breasts the first time, Liam lets out a whine that would’ve made her embarrassed with anyone but Louis. Louis sucks a new mark on her neck, her hands moving to Liam’s hips so she can spin her sound and push her down on the bed. 

Liam lets on shocked noise, reaching out to pull Louis down on top of her. Louis shakes her head and drags her dress over her head, dropping it on the floor. 

She’s got on pale pink underwear, her sheer bra that’s almost see through matching her panties. She’s the most beautiful woman Liam’s ever seen. 

“Come on,” Liam whines, pouting up at Louis. Lifting herself up on her elbows, feet flat on the bed and knees up, she pouts and widens her eyes. She’s one second away from batting her eyelashes. 

“Just want to look at you,” Louis murmurs, but does what Liam asks. She knee walks up the bed and stops when she’s close enough to push her hands up the insides of Liam’s thighs. She’s leaning over her, with a self-confident tilt to her lips that’s so _Louis_. 

Knowing that it’s her best mate she’s doing this with; it’s both weird and thrilling. It’s okay if the sex gets messy or clumsy, she can laugh about it with Louis in that case. But she’s got a feeling that things will be more than okay, considering how Louis has made her feel so far. 

Liam can feel how wet she is already, and her knickers feel soaked. Every little touch, soft as they are, make her feel even more eager and turned on. Louis’ hands are small compared to what she’s used to, but Louis knows what she wants with Liam. 

Louis lowers herself, so she’s on top of Liam, fitted between her parted thighs. The lace of the bra drags against Liam’s nipples, causing her to bite back a moan. 

“You feel so good,” Louis says softly, holding herself up with her hands next to Liam’s head. 

Liam lets herself be pushed down against the bed, Louis’ weight holding her still. Louis is touching her everywhere; it feels like. She’s pressing down between her legs, her stomach soft against hers and her hands brushing over every bit of Liam she can reach.

The kisses with lots of teeth and tongue, are sometimes replaced by soft pecks that’s sugary sweet and fond. Liam could spend hours exchanging with Louis. Just that would’ve been enough to make Liam feel like she’s about to shiver apart.

Liam’s pushing up against Louis’ body, shamelessly trying to get off by rubbing against her. Breathy moans and whines slip out of her when she gets that friction that she so badly needs. She can feel herself slick and swollen, and gosh how little more she needs to come. 

She can feel a warmth in her lower belly, and when Louis reaches down between, slips a hand inside her knickers to press two fingers against her clit, she squeezes her eyes shut. Her orgasm rolls over her, in pulses that make her tighten up again and again. Louis works her through it, rubbing her until Liam can take more, too sensitive. 

“Fuck,” Liam says, voice wrecked. Her arms feel like overcooked noodles when she pushes at Louis, rolling them over so she’s on top of Louis.

They both giggle when their limbs get stuck, somehow, but then Liam manages to get in the position Louis just was in. Louis’ chest heaves up and down, and Liam can see her nipples through the lace, pink and hard.

“You’re so pretty when you come,” Louis mumbles, trying to drag Liam closer to herself with a grip on her hips. Liam can’t imagine how badly she needs to come.

Just thinking about how it must feel to be the one that makes Louis come, makes Liam feel overwhelmed with want even though she just came. Hopefully, she soon knows how it’s like to have Louis fall apart underneath her.

Liam shakes her head, mumbling out, “Nah, don’t think so.”

Louis grumbles under her breath, but she’s smiling softly at Liam the same time, so Liam knows she’s not really upset.

“Want to make you feel good, too,” Liam says, tracing the soft swell of Louis’ tummy with a fingertip. Copying Louis, she stops before she reaches Louis’ panties.

Louis sits up enough so she can get her bra open in the back, and slips it off and drops it on the bed next to her. “Get on with it then.” She smirks, arching her back, so her tits are even more _there_. 

Louis’ got amazing breasts, Liam’s always thought so. At first, she was envious of a lot of things when it came to Louis; one of the things how she was both curvy and dainty at once. 

Liam bends down at presses a kiss to Louis collarbone, hunching over her, so she’s not really touching Louis anywhere. Moving her hands up, she brushes the underside of Louis’ breasts, the same time as she starts kissing lower.

“You’re going to be the death of me,” Louis groans, and Liam grins against her chest. 

Louis is so noisy, moaning deep when she sucks her nipple into her mouth. She spends time getting a feeling for it; she knows what she like, how she wants attention not just on her nipples, so she moves her hands, squeezing to see what Louis does. 

Louis seems to like it too, and Liam does it again. 

When both of Louis’ nipples are pinker than before and wet with spit, Liam shuffles down a little, still on her knees on the bed. Louis makes the loveliest noise when she seems to realise what Liam’s about to do. 

“You can say no if you want to,” Liam says teasingly, and nips at the pinkish skin low on Louis’ stomach. It causes her to twitch upwards, and Liam grins, pleased with herself. 

Liam sits back so she can help Louis get her panties off, and her breath gets even more uneven when she looks at Louis. Naked just for her. 

“Oh my fucking God,” Louis says, spreading her thighs. As if to tell Liam to get on with it. 

So she does, moving down, so she’s so close to Louis that her breath tickles her skin. With her arms under Louis’ thighs, lifting her up slightly, she licks over Louis’ open cunt, her tongue flat. 

Louis groans and fists her hands in Liam’s curls, just holding her there. Liam can feel the sting of it, but it’s not painful, and she likes how it feels. If she weren't so busy feeling overwhelmed that she’s eating a girl out for the first time, she would tell Louis that she could pull a little harder, if she wanted to. 

Liam does it again, licks between her folds and up over the nub of her clit. Louis seems to be so sensitive, curling in on herself when Liam flicks her tongue over it. She does it again and again until Louis is mumbling out Liam’s name, begging for more. 

Louis shifts under her, trying to get a better grip so she can lift herself closer to Liam’s mouth. As Liam presses the tip of her tongue into Louis, she drops down again, going loose and soft when Liam pushes closer so she can get deeper. 

She fucks Louis with her tongue, the best she can, getting Louis’ slick on her tongue and chin. It tastes like musk and sex, and she loves how she can take Louis apart like this. 

“Need to come,” Louis murmurs, and Liam nods and moves up. “You’re doing so great, love. Just need a little more.”

Liam’s got her nose pressed to Louis’ skin, rubbing her tongue over Louis’ clit in circles. Slowly, to make sure that Louis wants it, she slips her finger into Louis’ cunt. She’s so wet; The noises are filthy, sloppy when Liam fucks into her with first one, and then two fingers. 

When she comes, Louis goes slack under her, thighs shaking. She’s a lot more silent than before, nothing more than a quiet gasp in the back of her throat. Liam can feel her contract around her fingers, squeezing in tiny pulses. 

Liam can feel her tummy do that hot swoop again, just from watching Louis come. She’s sweaty and pink-cheeked and happy when Liam smiles up at her. 

“Come up here,” Louis mumbles, making grabby hands at her. 

Liam sighs happily when she lies down on her back. This night’s really been special, and she wants to dance and cry and giggle at the same time. 

“Great shag,” Louis says, and curls closer.

Liam shrugs her shoulders, feeling her nose scrunch up when she grins. “Eh, a bit so and so, I’d say.”

Louis tweaks one of Liam’s nipples. She ignores Liam’s squeak, and flops down, mostly on top or her. She shuffles around until her head is on Liam’s shoulders and one of her legs is over Liam’s thighs, one of her hands warm on Liam’s stomach.

Her hair is a bigger mess than usual, and her cheeks are still pink. She looks soft and tired, and Liam loves her so much. So much that she wonders how she could’ve missed just _how_ much, and in which way.

“I didn't even get you naked,” Louis complains, fingering at the edge of Liam’s knickers. There’s a pout on her lips.

“You can get another try,” Liam says, yawning. Fucked out and tired, she’s still tempted to give Louis another try at once. But they’re still kind of drunk, the tiredness hitting them hard. If Liam gets her way, there will be lots of more times anyway.

“Damn right,” Louis mumbles, sounding half asleep.

Things might have ended the way Liam wanted, without awkward questions and a sad mum. But it’s still not anything like what she planned out. Liam knows Louis will be there in the working, and the breakfast they share will be like every other day so it’s even better. 

Some things might have changed. Now she sees Louis as someone who she wants to date, and if she hadn’t already presented Louis as her girlfriend to her family, she would’ve wanted to do that too.

When Liam’s less sleepy, and Louis isn’t snoring on her chest, Liam will ask her to be her _real_ girlfriend. Not just her fake one. They’ve practically been dating for ages anyway, all the cuddling and nights in just a small part of it all. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Drop me a comment or leave a kudos, and you make my day!


End file.
